During the final assembly of an aircraft, a great deal of work is to be carried out within the fuselage, such as, for example, installation of various types of line systems.
Line systems of this type and their installation are also referred to as routings and generally comprise lines for liquid and gaseous media, for example water, air, oxygen, etc., and electric signal transmission lines, electric supply lines and potential equalization lines or the like. Fastenings and supporting elements and the like also belong to the components of the line systems.
It is customary to lay these line systems within the fuselage in the region subjected to an internal pressure. This also includes the installation of the line systems together with connections of the same to equipment and loads, for example in a hold, in a passenger cabin, or in the top region, the “crown area” of the fuselage.
In this connection, however, there is the problem that space within the fuselage is limited and it is not possible to carry out all work at the same time, which is disadvantageous in terms of economic efficiency. Furthermore, it is problematic that the line systems can be premanufactured only to a small extent.